


Roses, Watches and Cat-Shaped Cufflinks

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hank Gavin and Tina are the friendship trio we deserve, I'm not funny, M/M, Pining, Secret Admirer, Slow Dancing, annoying the shit out of each other, can I include that??, it's literally just elijah pining over gavin, lots of swearing because no one can control themselves, sugar daddy-ish au, they're all besties, while hank and tina are simaltaneously the worst and best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: Cufflinks are the gift that Gavin gets the Friday before the charity ball. They're black, and shaped like cat faces, the eyes are little green gemstones that he doesn't doubt are real emeralds or some other expensive thing.They're by far his favourite gift and he's definitely going to wear them the next day, even if it means keeping his wrists carefully hidden from Hank the entire night.-Elijah Kamski is an awkward fuck (Aren't we all?) and thinks that spoiling the cute Detective he saw that one time with expensive gifts is the perfect way to get to date him, because spending his money is preferable to whatever shitshow would happen if he justtalked to him.





	Roses, Watches and Cat-Shaped Cufflinks

**Author's Note:**

> My Discord name has been SugarDadski for a while now, and I felt like I had to write something in that sorta vein. Could this be considered sugar dadski content?? Who knows, certainly not me.
> 
> I stayed up all night writing this and I have to go to work soon, ENJOY

The day started as normal as any other day. Gavin Reed arrived thirty minutes early for his shift, so he could sit in the staff room and take his time with a cup of coffee, before starting on whatever work needed to be done. The day continued just as normally, and Gavin arrived home at the usual time.

It was the next day when things started getting weird.

Gavin arrived thirty minutes early as usual, to find a crowd of officers and detectives stood around his desk, gossiping amongst themselves. A few of the rookies dispersed when they spotted the Detective coming, and the rest of the crowd scattered with just a murderous look, except for the Lieutenant.

He patted a box that had been placed on Gavin's desk, almost proudly, "Already scanned it." He said, "'S not a bomb."

"Yeah, I fucking figured." Gavin spat. _Otherwise it wouldn't be on my fucking desk in the middle of the bullpen._ He added silently, and then out loud, "What's in it?"

"Sounds like liquid. Looks like a bottle." Hank hummed, picking the box up and holding it out towards the Detective. "Open it."

Gavin let out an irritated sigh, tearing into the plain paper covering the box, "Know who it was from?"

"Nope. Did come with a card though."

It was handed over and Gavin turned it around in his hands, studying it carefully. It was a plain, rectangle shaped piece of card, with only one sentence written on it in fancy script.

_'I hope this is to your tastes'_

"Hope its poison."

Gavin squinted up at his superior, "Hope you don't mind a taste test then, be careful not to choke."

Hank let out a deep, belly laugh, "Hurry up and open the box, Reed."

So Gavin did, using a box-cutter that the Lieutenant handed over to him. Amongst the packing peanuts and bubble wrap, was a bottle of red wine, and by the low whistle that Gavin heard, it was was good stuff.

"Shit's expensive. Who's dick you suckin' to get that sent to ya?"

It took all of Gavin's strength and willpower not to punch the man, "How expensive we talking?"

"Couple thousand maybe? Might even be in the tens."

"'Course you'd fucking know that."

Hank shrugged, "I like alcohol, sue me."

"Well, fun's over, can we get back to work now?"

"Sure, but you're sharing that with me later."

"In your dreams, old man!"

-

The bottle of wine ended up shoved into the back of a cabinet, unopened and forgotten about, much to the Lieutenant's disappointment.

It was replaced just a week later, by a bottle of whisky. Smaller than the wine, but twice as expensive according to Hank. He wasn't allowed to try that one either, and it joined the wine.

The note that came with it said _'This reminds me of you, I hope that's not insulting'._

-

On the third week, a bouquet of flowers was left on Gavin's desk. After some research, he discovered they weren't as much money as the alcohol had been, but still way too much for an ordinary person to have bought them.

The note read _'I spent so much time picking out these flowers for you, I do hope you like them, though they could never compare to your beauty'_.

"You sleeping with a mob boss or something, Reed?" Was the first thing the Lieutenant thought to ask, upon spotting the new gift.

"Shut up, Hank, you'd know about it if I was." Gavin sighed, hoping it wasn't obvious how much he really did like the bouquet.

Hank hummed, "Yeah, you're right."

"We sure the delivery person got the address right? 'Cause there's no way all of these things are actually meant for me."

"Oh, they're definitely for you. Trust us, Gav, we've checked, and we're just as surprised."

Gavin frowned at that, adjusting the vase the flowers had come in so he had more room on his desk. "Well, no one here is rich enough to be sending me these things. Maybe once, but not on a weekly basis."

Hank shrugged, "Beats me. I'll keep an eye out for shady rich people."

-

The gifts continued on, showing up every Friday without fail, along with short notes. Another bouquet was the next gift, followed by a bottle of vodka, then, much to everyone's surprise, a watch.

It was a simple, old fashioned watch, with hands slowly ticking away, instead of a digital interface that most people in 2038 preferred. 

" _'I know your line of work isn't the safest place for an expensive watch, but I was assured that this particular model is quite indestructable. I hope you like it and that it proves to be useful.'_ " Hank read aloud, in a mocking voice.

Gavin snorted, "Alright, smartass, hand it over." He snatched the note from his boss and shoved it into the lockable drawer of his desk, along with all the other notes he'd collected.

"You're keeping the watch then?"

"Uh, duh? It's way better than that piece of shit I've been using."

Hank grinned at him, "Sure, but I wouldn't wear it to the charity ball next week, wouldn't want the higher ups thinking that you're accepting bribes."

" _Shit_! I completely forgot about that!"

Hank clapped a hand around his shoulder, "I'll tell Fowler it was an emergency if you wanna go home early to get shit sorted."

"Thanks." Gavin breathed, and then he was gone.

-

Cufflinks are the gift that Gavin gets the Friday before the charity ball. They're black, and shaped like cat faces, the eyes are little green gemstones that he doesn't doubt are real emeralds or some other expensive thing.

 _'For tomorrow, if you plan on going, I'd be honoured if you wore them.'_

They're by far his favourite gift and he's definitely going to wear them the next day, even if it means keeping his wrists carefully hidden from Hank the entire night.

-

On Saturday night Gavin carpooled with Hank and their friend Tina, who'd finally come back from her brief transfer to another station, just in time to join them. The former was wearing a black tuxedo and the latter was wearing a deep blue dress, they both looked amazing. He tugged at the sleeves of his own suit jacket, trying to hide the cufflinks, and hoped it just came off as a nervous tick.

They arrived at the event, something about helping CyberLife raise money to give kids the most advanced prosthetics. Gavin wasn't really paying attention when they were told about it, just knew that the DPD was somehow involved, and though his attendance wasn't mandatory, Hank's was, and he needed friends to help him through the night.

Tina seemed intent on mothering them throughout the night, carefully watching their alcohol intake and making sure they always had water with them.

That goal was abandoned the second she saw a guy she thought Gavin might be attracted to, and urged him to down his drink so he'd have the confidence to ask for a dance.

Hank wasn't much help.

Despite being the oldest of the three, he could quite easily be the most immature one, and he encouraged Tina's game of daring Gavin to ask random guys to dance.

Gavin had done his best to resist and stay on the right side of tipsy.

That is, until the pair of them spotted Elijah Kamski across the room. Dressed in an all white suit, minus the tie which was a deep, blood red, and talking to a couple of older looking men.

"Him." Tina said, pointing, a hint of finality in her tone, "Ask him to dance."

Hank had a grin that could only be described as evil on his face, "Oh, you aren't getting out of this one, Reed."

Gavin mustered up his most imtimidating glare, "I am _not_ asking _Elijah fucking Kamski_ to dance with me!" He hissed, "Fucker's probably gonna take one look at me and call security to kick the weird homeless guy out. And then he'll cut ties with the DPD. And Fowler will know that it was my fault and I'll get _fired_ -"

"Shut the hell up, Gavin." Hank laughed, "The worst that could happen is he gives you a filthy look and ignores you."

"Which is arguably even worse! That man is _hot_ , my self esteem would be crushed if I got rejected by him!"

Hank snorted and Tina smacked his arm, "Go get him a drink Hank, I'm gonna fix him up a little."

"What do you mean 'fix me up'?" Gavin asked with a growled, almost throwing a punch when Hank gave him a friendly shoulder-check on his way to the bar.

"Hush." Tina whispered, lifting her hands to begin messing with her friend's hair.

"I literally spent an hour trying to get that all properly slicked back, don't you _dare_ -"

"What did I just say? I'm gonna make you so hot, not even fancy, stick-up-his-ass, android God can resist you." Tina's tongue stuck out of her mouth with the intensity of her concentration. She didn't remove her hands from Gavin's hair until Hank was coming back several minutes later, a glass in hand.

He handed it to Gavin without a word, and Gavin downed it with asking what it was, with only the smallest hint of regret.

"How's he look, Hank?" Tina asked.

Hank looked the Detective up and down, took in his artfully mussed hair and pristine suit. He frowned slightly and then stuck out his hand, palm up, "Give me your jacket and loosen your bowtie a smidge."

Gavin did as told and Hank gave him another once over, eyes lingering on the nicely fitted, grey pinstriped waistcoat. 

He nodded, "There, now you look fuckable."

"Cool, if it doesn't work out with Kamski, I'm coming back to your place."

The Lieutenant winked and Tina smacked them both, "The dare is just to dance with him, not sleep with him! But if that ends up happening, I want all the details."

"I don't think your lesbian ass would be able to handle that." Gavin joked.

"You have no idea what my lesbian ass can handle."

It was the guys' turn to playfully punch Tina and she laughed, reaching for Gavin's empty glass, "Alright, go get 'im, tiger."

The reality of the situation came rushing back to Gavin and his breath sped up with panic, "Nope, I can't do this. Where's that guy from earlier, I'll dance with him-"

"No backing out now! If you back out, you gotta-..." Tina cut herself off, trying to think of a suitable forfeit. When it came to her, she crossed her arms, a smug grin on her lips, "If you back out, you gotta give me and Hank two hundred dollars _each_."

"I'll give you the alcohol." Gavin attempted to bargain, "The shit I keep getting every week, just please don't make me do this-"

"It just a dance." Hank hummed, patting Gavin's shoulder in a genuine attempt to soothe his anxiety, "It won't be that bad, it'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah, what Hank said- look, he's alone now! Go ask before he's roped into another two hour conversation!"

Gavin gave them a pleading look, and Tina just made a shooing motion with her hands.

With no hope of getting out of the situation, he began to slink away. One last look back earned him a thumbs up from Tina, and another wink from Hank.

"Shitty excuse for best friends." He mumbled to himself, trying not to trip over his own feet as he got closer and closer to his target.

Elijah Kamski was slowly surveying the room, half empty glass forgotten in his hand, but his attention snapped to Gavin when the Detective cleared his throat. His blue eyes widened slightly, but he swiftly schooled his expression back into one of cool indifference. He shifted on his feet, standing just a little straighter and arched an eyebrow at Gavin, "Can I help you, Detective?"

"I- uh-um-" Gavin coughed, brought a hand up to fiddle with his black bowtie, "I just- um, do you want to dance? My-" He stopped himself, sure that Kamski would be offended if he said he was only asking because his friends dared him. "It would be an- an honour to- uh- dance with a man such as yourself, Mr Kamski."

The billionaire looked at him, suspicion obvious in his gaze, but then he abandoned his drink, and held out his hand with a smile, "I accept."

Gavin took it awkwardly, cringing at himself, and began to lead the man towards the dance floor, where a few other couples found themselves. He spared a glance towards his friends, and delighted in the shocked expressions they wore, obviously having expected that someone like Kamski wouldn't accept his request.

He stuck his tongue out at them, in a childish act of victory, then turned his attention back to his new dance partner, "I might be a little rusty, it's been a while."

"I'm afraid I might be the same." Kamski admitted, "Would you like to lead, or should I?"

"As the one who asked, I feel like I should lead, but uh-" Gavin gave the man a sheepish grin, "I think I might be more comfortable if you took it, this time."

"This time?" Kamski asked, getting into position, "Do you plan on getting another opportunity to dance with me?"

Gavin felt his face heat up, "Oh! I, uh-"

"Relax." Kamski hummed, a soft laugh escaping him, and Gavin's face only grew hotter as he was pressed up against that man. He could feel the hand on his hip with such clarity that it was almost like he was naked- 

And that was definitely a train of thought that had to be derailed.

"I promise I'm not as scary as I seem." Kamski continued, starting up a slow dance at the same time a new song began, "And I have to thank you, Detective Reed, I was beginning to get quite bored just stood around talking."

"You're welcome." Gavin replied offhandedly, paying more attention to his feet. God knows what would happen if he injured the man with his clumsy movements, "You can just call me Gavin though, if you want."

"In that case, it would only be fair if you called me Elijah in return."

Gavin nodded, offered up a shy smile.

They lapsed into silence after that, and as their movements grew more and more practiced, losing the tension of unfamiliarity, Gavin found himself relaxing. _Enjoying_ himself even, he could almost forget that he was dancing with one of the most powerful men in America- no, the _world_.

He wanted to punch himself when Elijah broke the silence, and he had to ask the man to repeat himself because he wasn't paying attention.

"I said I like your cufflinks."

It was then that he realized, without the protection of his jacket, that his cuffs were on full display, showing off the little cat face cufflinks.

Hank probbaly knew, that damn bastard.

"Oh- um, thank you. They were a gift."

"Partner?"

Gavin shook his head, "No, a secret admirer actually."

"Oh? That sounds... exciting." 

Gavin removed his hand from Elijah's shoulder to scratch nervously at his nose, "To tell you the truth, it's actually quite uh... how do I put it? It's not that I'm not grateful, I do like the things they've been sending me, the flowers especially, and this watch was nice, but... I don't know, I just wish I knew who they were? They don't have to win me over with all these expensive gifts, the only way I'd turn them down is if they were a girl."

He realized they'd stopped moving and were instead just stood there, holding each other as Gavin dumped all of this information onto the unsuspecting man.

"Sorry, that's not- you don't want to hear about my sad life. I definitely shouldn't be complaining about some rich guy spending all their money on me."

Elijah gave him a look, something almost... sad. "Gavin, please don't put yourself down like that. This secret admirer certainly seems to believe you're worthy of whatever they're giving you, you must have truly given them a good impression of you."

Gavin shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, I- uh, I'm sorry, I think I should go-"

"One more dance." Elijah interrupted, bordering on desperate. 

Gavin was certain he'd never seen quite so much emotion from the man.

He found himself nodding, letting the man lead him into another slow dance. They didn't speak at all for the whole thing, and maybe Gavin was mistaken, but Elijah's grip was tighter than before, and he appeared reluctant to let go when it was over.

They drew apart, Gavin moving his hands to fiddle with his cufflinks, Elijah reaching up to adjust his tie.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Gavin mumbled, hoping it didn't come across as rude.

"It was my pleasure." Elijah said, all too politely, "Before you go, I would just like to say that CyberLife will be sending an android to your precinct soon. I hope you'll treat him well."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll, uh, give him the grand tour."

Elijah gave him one last tight smile and all but marched away.

Fuck.

Jesus fucking shit.

Gavin had fucked that up, he'd made the CEO of CyberLife uncomfortable, had probably annoyed and offended him. 

He could kiss his job at the DPD goodbye.

Well, that last bit of info about the android seemed promising, but maybe Elijah had meant, _'I hope you'll treat him well, 'cause he'll be your recplacement.'_

Shit, that was probably _exactly_ what he meant.

He trudged back to his two friends, still standing in the corner they'd claimed.

"It was nice working with you guys." He announced when he was close enough, "But I'm getting fired and an android's replacing me."

"Shit." Tina cursed, her grin dropping, "Was it really that bad? Did he really say that? You looked like you were having fun! Hell, Kamski looked like he was really crushing on your cute ass!"

"He probably was, but I fucked it up." He sighed, "Can we go, Hank? I'm not really feeling it anymore, all the important shit's out of the way, right?"

"Yeah." Hank confirmed, throwing Gavin's jacket around his shoulders, followed by his arm, "Let's get you home. You coming too, Tina?"

"Right behind ya."

They all ended up at Hank's home, squeezed into his bed with Gavin the middle. Partly because his house was the closest, and Hank had declared himself too tired to drive the others back to their own apartments.

Partly because he and Tina just wanted to be there for their friend, even if they didn't fully understand the reason for his tears.

-

The week continued on as if nothing had happened, and on Friday, sure enough, there was another bouquet waiting for Gavin on his desk.

This time though, the note attached to it was much lengthier, more of a letter, and there was no Hank or Tina around to tease him about it.

The flowers looked like roses, but they weren't a single colour. They were white and red, the way the colours merged making them look like they'd been splattered with paint.

Gavin picked up the note to see what sweet thing his secret admirer had written that time, and his heart almost stopped.

_'Gavin, I feel it's time I finally revealed myself to you. I realize now that maybe I haven't been the most fair to you, leaving you in the dark about who I am._

_'I would like to go on a date, out for dinner, nothing too fancy I promise. Would you meet me at Dean's tomorrow night at seven? It's short notice, so I'll forgive you if you don't turn up, but I would like to see you there, even if it's only to reject me. I'll be waiting outside for you,_

_P.S. These are candy cane roses, my favourite flowers, I hope you find them as breathtaking as I do.'_

He looked around when he was done, feeling like this somehow wasn't real unless one of his friends was around to poke fun at it. He needed advice, a second opinion, should he go on this date? He remembered what he told Elijah at the charity ball and thought maybe he'd spoken too soon. A couple months of gifts suddenly seemed like it really wasn't enough, perhaps he could wait-

But he didn't want to disappoint whoever would be waiting for him.

Shit, where were Hank and Tina when he needed them?

-

The following night found Tina in Gavin's room, searching for an appropriate outfit for him, with Hank on speakerphone, after they'd all but demanded he go on the date.

"I don't see why this is necessary." Gavin complained, "Dude's probably seen me running on two hours of sleep, looking like absolute shit, and still thinks I'm beautiful. I could probably wear anything at this point, it's my personality that needs a makeover."

"There's nothing wrong with your personality." Tina said, scrutinizing two pairs of jeans that looked exactly the same to Gavin.

"Wrong, Gavin's an asshole. But this person probably knows that." Hank corrected.

Tina glared at the phone, even though Hank wouldn't be able to see her, "I will not hesitate to hang up and leave you out of this process, Hank Anderson."

"What a shame, this is the highlight of my Saturday night." Then before Tina could say anything, he continued, "What have we got so far?"

"A light grey button up that matches Gavin's eyes, and that's it. Trying to decide between blue and black jeans, currently leaning more towards black." She set down the jeans on Gavin's bed, nudging him aside to give her more room, "I'm sending you a picture, tell me which pair you like more."

A few moments later, Hank spoke up again, "Right pair. Looks tighter. If secret admirer doesn't like Gavin's personality, at least he'll still get laid in those."

"Are you always thinking about sex, you old pervert?"

"It's about fifty/fifty." The statement was most likely accomponied by a shrug.

Gavin let out a sigh as he sat up, "You know what? I think I can do this by myself, I have to leave in half an hour if I want to get there on time."

"We're almost done!" Tina protested, picking up the chosen pair of jeans and throwing the other pair across the room.

"Well, I'm hanging up anyway." Hank cut in, "Gonna go check out that Dean place, see if there's anyone shady hanging around."

"Oh, great idea!" Tina clapped her hands together, "Alright, we'll finish up here and meet you there!"

Any protest that Gavin had was effectively silenced, and all he could do was sit there and hope he actually made it to his date on time.

-

"You _promise_ you'll call if things start going South."

"Yes!" Gavin confirmed for the thousandth time, "Though I doubt they'd be dumb enough to try and kidnap a Detective from a public place."

He'd thankfully managed to convince his friends to leave, once they'd decided that no one creepy was hanging around in or around the restaurant. But actually getting them to go was proving to be difficult.

"Hey, you never know. Sometimes a crowded place is the best cover."

"Oh my God, Hank, don't encourage her!" Gavin reached up a hand to run it through his hair in frustration, but caught himself last moment. No doubt, Tina would insist on fixing it. He dragged it down his face instead, "Will you go already?"

"Fine." Tina pouted, pulling Gavin into a quick hug, "Good luck!"

Hank wrapped his arms around them both, "What she said, and stay safe, in both senses of the word."

"Oh my _God_."

The older man barked out a laugh and let go of Gavin, but kept his grip on Tina, "Alright, we're off!"

-

With just one minute to spare, Gavin rounded the corner and made his way towards Dean's. There was a few people milling about, most of them in couples, or threesomes.

Only one person was stood all by themselves, hands in their pockets, back to Gavin.

The Detective hesitantly walked closer, sure that this person was his secret admirer.

He couldn't tell much from the back. Could tell that they were tall and slim, with pale skin, and wore glasses. Could see hair styled in an undercut, with the longer locks tied into a bun, and a pretty casual outfit. A long sleeve t-shirt underneath a jacket with the sleeves rolled up seemed pretty unusual, but Gavin wasn't complaining.

As the distance between them shortened, his footsteps alerted the lone person, and they turned.

Gavin stopped in his tracks.

That definitely wasn't who he thought it was, it couldn't be.

Absolutely not.

Impossible.

Elijah Kamski was not stood there, staring right at Gavin with his beautiful blue eyes, lifting a hand to wave at him.

He'd died on the way over, had probably been murdered by his actual secret admirer, and this was just some sort of purgatory hallucination.

But then Elijah was coming towards him, looking slightly worried.

Gavin probably looked like he was ready to bolt any second.

"I'm sure this is quite a surprise for you." Elijah spoke, "I can confirm that this is all real though, not some elaborate prank, or fever dream, or whatever you're thinking right now." He reached a hand up to push his glasses up his nose in a nervous gesture, "I- I'm sorry, this might make me sound like some stalker, but I saw you at the central precinct a few months back and I- well, I thought you looked quite stunning. So I started the gift thing."

Gavin nodded, still not sure the whole situation was real.

"We should go inside." Elijah suggested, "It would be a much better place to have this conversation. And there's also the fact that I've been lucky enough tonight that no one's recognized me, but that could change any moment."

Gavin nodded again, let Elijah lead him into the small restaurant and over to their reserved table.

"So this is all real?" Was the only thing Gavin could manage to say.

"All real."

"You've been spending all that money on me? I mean, shit, Elijah, I looked up how much some of that stuff cost and I-"

"I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." Elijah insisted, "I just- I'm... truly not at all good with people. I had no idea how to approach you, especially being _who_ I am. I thought- well, people like expensive things, don't they? If I couldn't tell you, I thought showing you would be the next best thing."

"But you left notes."

"Oh God." Elijah dropped his head into his hands, "Those were _horrible_ , I can't believe I ever thought they were a good idea. You know I asked Chloe, my android, for help writing them?"

"I liked them." Gavin said, giving the man sat across from him his most reassuring smile. "I thought they were... endearing. Cute."

" _Cute_?"

"I might even go so far as to say they were adorable."

That earned him a chuckle, and Gavin grinned back, relaxing slightly.

Their waitress came over to give them each a glass of water, and asked if they were ready to order.

"Just another moment, please." Elijah answered with a smile, picking up his glass to take a sip.

"So do you know anything about me? Or did you just decide to start this whole thing based solely on the fact that you thought I looked good?"

"I- um, well I could have dug up whatever information I wanted on you, but I really didn't want to be that creepy. I'd much rather hear everything from you." Elijah explained in a stutter.

And that was weirdly adorable.

"And you? I've been in the public eye for quite a while now, you must have heard something."

"At some point, I might have heard something, but I don't think I've retained any of that information." Gavin grinned. "You're quite the enigma to me."

The rest of their date went smoothly, though perhaps that was actually an understatement. Gavin thought it went _amazingly_.

Elijah was awkward, nothing like his public persona, and it made him seem genuine. He was funny too, and of course smart. It was undeniable that Gavin and Elijah got along like a house on fire, and by the end of the night Gavin thought maybe they were beginning to annoy the staff.

"Perhaps we should get out of here? Go back to my place?" Elijah suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that had Gavin snort-laughing.

"I'm a classy lady, I'm gonna need more food than that before you take me to bed." Gavin argued, but he was standing up anyway.

"That's doable." Elijah said, getting up from the table and following the man out, their food long since paid for, "But I was thinking more along the lines of going to _sleep_."

"Oh, _now_ you're talking. I like the sound of that, let's go to fucking sleep."

As he lay in bed that night, wrapped tight in Elijah's arms, his head on the man's chest, he thought _'I could get used to this'_. The money, the fame, but most importantly just having someone there, to hold him at night and listen to stories about his day, or when he wanted to complain about his friend's antics. 

Gavin hadn't had someone like that for quite a while, and as he fell asleep, he had a great feeling that Elijah would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is huntinggavin if you have an overwhelming to yell at me about how amazing that title is, because you know it is, I'm so good at naming fanfics when I have NO TIME


End file.
